


Past

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Paet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Past

Clint is haunted by his past.  
The abuse and fear.  
They still cause him nightmares.   
They stilll set him off,  
With panic attacks.   
Clint avoids talking about it.  
Ignores it.


End file.
